


Winter's End

by Hold_me_down



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Demons, F/F, Fighting, Not sure if graphic description of violence fits this, Other mythological creatures, Sirens, Witches, but to be safe, not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_me_down/pseuds/Hold_me_down
Summary: The room at the bottom was made entirely of stone. Bookcases overflowing with books  lined the walls. A mahogany desk was fit to burst with everything stuffed in it. It seemed like a normal study, something a college professor would have, if not for the  Muzzled and chained girl in the corner.





	Winter's End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading this. It's my first story and without a beta so this isn't going to be that good but I hope you enjoy.  
> Chapter song: All the King's horses- Karmina

"Sadie?” Matt called, only for his voice to be whipped away. Carter brushed against him. The grip on his hand got stronger. They had already lost Sadie in the storm, they didn't need to be separated too. It was safer to stick together. If the storm didn't do you in than whatever was lurking in the white would. A blood chilling shriek came above the wind as if summoned by that thought. Carter’s hand fell to her knife.

“Sadie!” Carter yelled. Her husky voice was barely audible to Matt. He stumbled into a hidden ditch as he ran. Something shrieked behind him and a twisted hand wrapped around his throat and lifted him off his feet. It's claws sliced through his coat like butter and dug into his neck as it squeezed. Matt choked, caught between clawing at the hand suffocating him and reaching for a weapon. A silver knife bit into its shoulder. It screamed and released him. Carter pulled him to his feet and further into the storm. It was soon swept back into storm.

“Thanks.” Matt croaked. When he pressed his hand to his throat, it came away bloody. Carter nodded. Briefly, he thought the storm opened. A woman in blue watched them. It looked like she was going to speak. Then another of the creature’s hunting shriek split the air. She broke into thousands of snowflakes to be blown away by the wind. What took her place was Sadie. Finally! She said something. Matt glanced at Carter. She shrugged. Sadie came closer. Her voice was like bird song compared to Carter’s.

“Shelter.” She shouted over the wind. “Take my hand!” They walked, single file like that. They wouldn't be separated again. Sadie led then to what first looked like a hill. Carter and Matt shared a look and wondered if Sadie had finally lost it when she pushed out an old door. Moss and other kinds of nature had grown over it and was further masked by the snow. It was a house, set back into the hill, like a hobbit hole. Matt grinned. Inside it was musky and smelled of rot but it got them out of the storm. Still, Matt pulled his hood closer as his breath steamed. In the corner of his eye, he saw Carter do the same. Sadie wordlessly handed out flashlights. There were stairs in the back corner. He made a mental note to keep Carter away from them as he eyed the broken steps. The last thing they needed was for her to fall and break something. Again. A fireplace, black with old ashes, shared the back wall. Torn yellowed curtains hang by the cracked windows and old furniture had become a home to wildlife. Matt thought he saw a raccoon scampering through a hole in the back wall. Together they cleaned an area around the fireplace to make camp. Sadie found some wood stored. Mold had started to grow on it, but it was still alright to light a fire with. In the firelight, Matt studied his team. Sadie had umbra skin, making her blue eyes stick out. It was usually what people noticed first about her. A scar cut through the side of her face and into her black hair where a white streak resided. He looked away, a tight feeling in his chest. He hated that scar. Hated seeing the reminder he failed. Not that he could forget it. Even now, he was still looking for Gerald. She hummed a pleasant toon as she settled in front of the Fire. Banishing dark thoughts back to where they belonged, in his nightmares, he turned his attention to Carter. She was the opposite of Sadie. Her skin was pale white, the color that would burn instead of tan in the sun and broken by a scatter of freckles. At one point her blonde hair had been dyed, but they had run out of that long ago. He grinned. She had sulked for a while. The only thing that marked her as ‘punkish’ was her undercut. She had managed to avoid any facial scars(something she sulked about) but it still hurt knowing she had many under her clothes. She was sitting farther back, almost in the shadows as she rummaged through her bag. Matt had grown up with Sadie, knew all her tics and moods. They had found Carter trying to escape New Zealand in the early days. It had taken a long time to get her to open up and Matt was still learning her. He supposed he always would. They both looked OK. A little haggard, a little dirty, but they were alright. His neck stung but so be it. He'd rather it was him than them. Carter settled at his side with her prize, the first aid kit.

“ I'm fine.”

” You're not “ she said softly. Matt glanced at the fireplace and saw why. Sadie was dozing off. They would have to wake her to eat soon enough but for now she could sleep. God knew she needed it. “You have no idea where that monster’s been. We don't need this getting infected.” She put a significant amount of alcohol in the cuts, maybe too much but he tolerated the sting. Her fussing conveyed what she couldn't bring herself to say. _I was worried. I don't like you got hurt. I can't lose you._ He cranes his head to let her poke and prod. _I'm not going anywhere any time soon_. Carter offered him what was left of her food to cook. If the storm died down a little, she'd probably go hunting. They settled into companionable silence. They woke Sadie to eat and after, she fell back asleep. Carter poked around a little more. At times Sadie Would sigh or move. He was close to joining her when Carter ran in. The frantic look on her face immediately had Matt on edge. Sadie blinked at her wide eyed.

“You're gonna want to see this.” They followed her to the kitchen. There was an old wood stove next to a counter. Above it, the cabinets hang open. A door at the back led, presumably, to the pantry, but that's not what they were focused on. No, it was the trapdoor Carter was kneeling next to. “Down here.” She said as she slipped down. Matt and Sadie peered through. A stone spiral staircase led into the earth.

“Sure, why not? Our lives are already like some fantasy movie. Why not throw in more weird crud. How did she even find this?” Sadie grumbled as she led the way down. The room at the bottom was made entirely of stone. Bookcases overflowing with books lined the walls. A mahogany desk was fit to burst with everything stuffed in it. It seemed like a normal study, something a college professor would have, if not for the Muzzled and chained girl in the corner.


End file.
